Hontani's Grandia Visual Database
Hontani's Grandia Visual Database was a microsite created by co-director of Grandia, Toshiaki Hontani, displaying official concept art, storyboards and other artwork. The site can be accessed at: ☀http://www4.plala.or.jp/croh/gvdb/ Artwork from the site is archived below: 01. Preliminary Concept Art (ストーリー作成用素材) Initial (初期イメージボード) Frb 1.jpg|Feena and Justin (ジャスティンとフィーナ) Frb 2.jpg|Voyage of Justin (ジャスティンの船出) Frb 3.jpg|Valley of mist (Misty Forest concept art) (霧の渓谷（後・霧の樹海）) Frb 4.jpg|I do not climb walls (The End of the World concept art) (登れない壁（後・世界の果て）) Frb 5.jpg|Aerial combat and military manta ray (飛行鯨と軍の空中戦) Frb 6.jpg|Giant tower of ice (Giant statue of Zil Padon concept art) (氷の塔の巨人（後・ジールパドンの巨神像）) Frb 7.jpg|Alent temple in lake (湖底の神殿アレント) Frb 8.jpg|Final battle with X (Gaia concept art) (Ｘ（後・ガイア）との最終決戦) Mid-Term (中期イメージボード) Frb n0.jpg|Comparison table (対比表) Frb n1.jpg|Berthing of ship travel (渡航船の停泊) Frb n2.jpg|Feena and optical communication of reef (岩礁のフィーナと光通信) Frb n3.jpg|Feena boarding (フィーナ乗船) Frb n4.jpg|Legend of the Ghost Ship (～幽霊船の前兆) Frb n5.jpg|New Parm marriage (ニューパームの結婚騒動) Frb n6.jpg|Dawn at the End of the World (世界の果ての夜明け) Frb n7.jpg|Gaia sprout (ガイアの芽) Frb n8.jpg|Aerial Battleship (空中戦艦) Frb n9.jpg|Feena's wings of light (フィーナの光の翼) Frb na.jpg|Awakening of Gaia (ガイアの目覚め) Frb nb.jpg|Spirit Sword (精霊の剣) Story Sketches (スタッフ用ストーリー説明) Frb koma02.jpg|2. Training with Jawa (ジンの特訓) Frb koma03.jpg|3. Setting off (旅立ち) Frb koma04.jpg|4. Ghost Ship (幽霊船) Frb koma10.jpg|10. Village of Dight (ダイトの村) Frb koma12.jpg|12. Gumbo volcano (火の山・ガンボ) Frb koma13a.jpg|13a. Twin Towers pt. 1 (ツインタワー（１）) Frb koma13b.jpg|13b. Twin Towers pt. 2 (ツインタワー（２）) Frb koma14.jpg|14. Parting with Sue (スーとの別れ) Frb koma15.jpg|15. Parting with Gadwin (ガドインとの別れ) Frb koma16a.jpg|16a. Sea of Mermaids pt. 1 (人魚の海（１）) Frb koma16b.jpg|16b. Sea of Mermaids pt. 2 (人魚の海（２）) Frb koma17.jpg|17. Meeting Rapp (ラップ登場) Frb koma18.jpg|18. Spirit Tower (Tower of Doom) (精霊塔（禍の塔）) Frb koma19.jpg|19. Icarians (光翼人) Frb koma21a.jpg|21a. Castle of Dreams (蜃気楼の古城) Frb koma21b.jpg|21b. Sword in the sky (蜃気楼の古城) Frb koma23a.jpg|23a. Aerial Battleship pt. 1 (空中戦艦（１）) Frb koma23b.jpg|23b. Aerial Battleship pt. 2 (空中戦艦（２）) 02. Characters (マニュアル用カット＆キャラクターボード) Justin (ジャスティン) Jastin.jpg Charaboard jas k01.jpg Charaboard jas k02.jpg Charaboard jas01.jpg Charaboard jas02.jpg Charaboard jas03.jpg Charaboard jas04.jpg Feena (フィーナ) Feena.jpg Charaboard fina k01.jpg Charaboard fina k02.jpg Charaboard fina k03.jpg Charaboard fina k04.jpg Charaboard fina01.jpg Charaboard fina02.jpg Charaboard fina03.jpg Charaboard fina m01.jpg Charaboard fina m02.jpg Sue (スー) Sie.jpg Charaboard sue k01.jpg Charaboard sue01.jpg Charaboard sue02.jpg Charaboard sue03.jpg Charaboard sue04.jpg Rapp (ラップ) Rup.jpg Charaboard rap 01.jpg Charaboard rap 02.jpg Charaboard rap 03.jpg Gadwin (ガドイン) Gadoin.jpg Charaboard gado.jpg Milda (ミルダ) Milda.jpg Charaboard mild 01.jpg Charaboard mild 02.jpg Charaboard mild 03.jpg Leen (リーン) Leen.jpg Charaboard leen 01.jpg Charaboard leen 02.jpg Charaboard leen 03.jpg Guido (ギド) Gido.jpg Saki (サキ) Saki.jpg Charab mono saki.jpg Nana (ナナ) Nana.jpg Charab mono nana.jpg Mio (ミオ) Mio.jpg Charab mono mio.jpg Liete (リエーテ) Leate.jpg Charaboard ryut.jpg Java (ジン) Jin.jpg Charab mono jin.jpg Lilly (リリィ) Lily.jpg Charab mono lily01.jpg Charab mono lily02.jpg Charaboard lily.jpg Mullen (ミューレン) Myuren.jpg Charab mono myure01.jpg Charab mono myure02.jpg Baal (バール) Barl.jpg Charab mono barl.jpg 03. Character Interactions (キャラクターアクション用コンテ) Staff instructions for drawing (作画スタッフ用説明書) Ac b01.jpg Ac b02.jpg Ac b03.jpg Ac b04.jpg Ac b05.jpg Justin, Sue and Lilly (ジャスティン・スー・リリィ) Ac g01.jpg Ac g02.jpg Ac g03.jpg Ac g04.jpg Feena, Gadwin and Rapp (フィーナ・ガドイン・ラップ) Ac g11.jpg Ac g12.jpg Ac g13.jpg Ac g14.jpg Ac g15.jpg Ac g16.jpg Milda, Guido and Liete (ミルダ・ギド・リエーテ) Ac g21.jpg Ac g22.jpg Ac g23.jpg Ac g24.jpg Ac g25.jpg Garlyle Forces (ガーライル軍) Ac g31.jpg Ac g32.jpg Ac g33.jpg Ac g34.jpg 04. CG Cutscenes (ムービー絵コンテ（着彩済）) Gaia Awakens (Episode) Ep01.jpg Ep02.jpg Ep03.jpg Ep04.jpg Ep05.jpg Ep06.jpg Stone Golems (Movie Demo A) Cg01.jpg Cg02.jpg Cg03.jpg Cg04.jpg Leen's Sacrifice (Movie Demo B) Sc01.jpg Sc02.jpg Sc03.jpg Sc04.jpg Sc05.jpg Sc06.jpg Sc07.jpg Sc08.jpg 05. Storyboards (キャラデモ用コンテ) Aerial Battleship Prologue (プロローグ・空中戦艦ブリッジ) Dc da102 1.jpg Dc da102 2.jpg Dc da102 3.jpg Dc da102 4.jpg Dc da102 5.jpg Dc da102 6.jpg Dc da102 7.jpg Justin, a boy from Parm (パームの少年・ジャスティン) Dc da103 1.jpg Dc da103 2.jpg Dc da103 3.jpg Dc da103 4.jpg Dc da103 5.jpg Dc da103 6.jpg Dc da103 7.jpg Dc da103 8.jpg Dc da103 9.jpg Dc da103 a.jpg Dc da103 b.jpg Dc da103 c.jpg Dc da103 d.jpg Arrival of the Ghost Ship (渡航船船長室・幽霊船事件) Dc db206 1.jpg Dc db206 2.jpg Dc db206 3.jpg Dc db206 4.jpg Humanoid encounter near Dom Ruins (ドム遺跡近く・亜人少年との出会) Dc db229 1.jpg Dc db229 2.jpg Dc db229 3.jpg Dc db229 4.jpg Dc db229 5.jpg Dc db229 6.jpg Dc db229 7.jpg Dc db229 8.jpg Dc db229 9.jpg Dc db229 a.jpg 06. Promotional Material (ポスター、版権物、販促物 他) For Sega Saturn (セガサターン) Dengekiss.jpg Bahl.jpg Fiena.jpg Justine.jpg Leengvdb.jpg Mullen.jpg Sue.jpg For telephone cards (テレカ用) Tc fiena.jpg Tc fienasue.jpg Tc jusrapp.jpg Tc leen.jpg Tc withpoey.jpg Tc withsaboten.jpg For PlayStation (プレイステーション) Pscover.jpg Hyoushi01.jpg Hyoushi02.jpg Poster.jpg 07. Novels (スニーカー文庫用イラスト) Volume 1 (第1巻) 1w hyousi.jpg|Volume 1 (第1巻) Covers.jpg|Cover concept art (カバー絵のアイデアラフ) Sangyo.jpg|Parm (産業都市パーム) Salt.jpg|Sult Ruins (サルト遺跡地下) Lietegvdb.jpg|Meeting Liete (リエーテに出会う) Urei.jpg|Ghost Ship (幽霊船) New.jpg|Arriving in New Parm (ニューパームに到着) Sekai.jpg|Seeing the End of the World (世界の果てを見る) Dom.jpg|Dom Ruins (ドム遺跡) Gun.jpg|Garlyle Base (軍基地から脱走) Volume 2 (第2巻) 2w hyousi.jpg|Volume 2 (第2巻) 2w kuchie1.jpg|Frontispiece 1 (口絵１) 2w kuchie2.jpg|Frontispiece 2 (口絵2) 2w kuchie3.jpg|Frontispiece 3 (口絵3) Kili.jpg|Misty Forest (霧の樹海) Hikari.jpg|God of Light Mountain (光神の山) Choujo.jpg|Dawn at the End of the World (頂上の夜明け) Ugetu.jpg|Typhoon Tower (雨月の塔へ) Uzumaki.jpg|Tower of Doom (禍の塔と石の森) Gaia.jpg|Gaia sprout (ガイアシードと光翼人) Jil.jpg|Zil Padon (ジールパドン) Shinden.jpg|Stone golems (神殿地下のゴーレム) Volume 3 (第3巻) 3w hyousi.jpg|Volume 3 (第3巻) 3w kuchie1.jpg|Frontispiece 1 (口絵１) 3w kuchie2.jpg|Frontispiece 2 (口絵2) 3w kuchie3.jpg|Frontispiece 3 (口絵3) Senkan.jpg|Following the Aerial Battleship (空中戦艦を追う) Finahane.jpg|Feena's wings (フィーナの翼) Enjule.jpg|Ancient Icarian City (エンジュール) Mezame.jpg|Gaia and Baal (バールそしてガイア) Gvdb-sneeker-3w sasi-gaia.jpg|Destruction of Zil Padon (ジールパドンの大禍) Wakare.jpg|Parting with Feena (フィーナとの別れ) Tobira.jpg|Spirit Sanctuary (精霊の扉) Ending.jpg|World Tree (世界樹) Oshimai.jpg|Epilogue (その後) Category:Real World Pages